at least for the most part
by skdh
Summary: no soy muy buena con el resumen,pero pasen y lean, soy nueva en esto.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día tranquilo en la sede del 5-0, el detective Williams se encontraba en su oficina haciendo el papeleo de un caso, odiaba tanto tener que hacer eso era realmente aburrido estar ahí sentado, levanto la vista y vio que Steve les llamaba para informarles algo así que se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta el rubio con algo de curiosidad.

-tenemos un caso, han encontrado muertos a un matrimonio les han disparado-informaba kono mientras pasaba las imágenes por la pantalla-las víctimas se llaman Kevin y Ann llevaban 1 año viviendo en Hawái, tienen un bebe de 2 años llamado Ian pero al parecen no estaba en la casa.

\- Puede que lo hayan secuestrado, Chin busca todos los antecedentes de ellos, Danny y yo iremos a la casa de las víctimas para ver si encontramos algo mas- decía Steve mientras se dirigía a la salida seguido por el detective.

Cuando llegaron a la casa empezaron a buscar algo que les ayudara a encontrar al sospechoso.-parece que no han forzado la puerta, quizá era alguien conocido y lo dejaron pasar.-informaba el moreno mientras revisaba la cerradura de la puerta.

Danny se quedó muy quieto un momento y esto no pasó desapercibido por Steve – ¿te encuentras bien?- quiso saber – no has escuchado ese ruido- Steve lo miro confuso.

-creo que viene de ahí dentro, parecen como sollozos - el rubio se acercó al armario saco su arma y empezó a abrir el armario poco a poco, aparto la ropa y vio que era un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos color miel.- eh hola no llores pequeño todo estará bien- guardo su arma y se agacho para poder verlo mejor, pero el niño retrocedió asustado- no te haremos nada malo, ven- el rubio tenía una sonrisa de las que siempre usa con Grace, el pequeño sintió que podía confiar en él y se acercó. Danny lo alzo y le dedico otra tierna sonrisa, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-¿a dónde vas?, aún no hemos terminado de revisar- dijo el comandante.

-no creo que sea buena idea que el niño este aquí, así que lo llevare a fuera para que se distraiga, te esperare junto al auto-

No paso mucho tiempo para que Steve saliera de la casa, busco a su compañero y lo encontró sentado en la banqueta jugando con el pequeño quien comía alegremente una paleta, esa escena hizo que sintiera un hormigueo en su estómago, pero decidió ignorarlo y se acercó a ellos.

-parece que se están divirtiendo, pero es hora de irnos Danny tienes que dejar al niño con los policías para que se hagan cargo de él-

-¿estás loco?, no pienso dejarlo con ellos no lo cuidaran bien le puede pasar algo malo, nos lo llevaremos- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Danno no sabes lo que dices, no puedes llevártelo así como así, no se trata de un perro que encuentras en la calle es un bebe puedes meterte en serios problemas -

\- solo lo cuidare mientras aparecen sus parientes para que se pueda ir con ellos y este seguro- decía mientras se subía al camaro. En todo el trayecto a la cede el moreno no dijo nada mas solo se dedicaba a mirar de reojo a Danny que parecía estar demasiado feliz.

Cuando kono los vio entrar a la cede se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa – ¿y ese bebe? ¿Es el hijo de las víctimas?. Steve movió su cabeza para asentir.

-Hola Ian soy kono- decía muy alegre-parece que aun está un poco asustado-

-has encontrado ha quien pertenecía la huella que te mande- pregunto Steve mientras se acercaba al ordenador para poder seguir con la investigación.

-Si se trata de Andrew Henly es un traficante al parecer llego a la isla hace 2 meses, se registro en el Hilton en la habitación 217-informaba chin pasando la información por el ordenador.

-ok tu y kono vallan con max para saber que mas salió de la autopsia, Danny y yo iremos a hacerle una visita a Andrew-

-pero donde dejaremos a Ian no lo podemos llevar con nosotros es peligroso- Steve lo pensó un instante.

-Mary esta aquí podremos dejárselo a ella un rato- decía mientras se dirigía a la salida con prisa.

Los dos entraron a la casa de mcgarrett

-Mary- llamo Steve, su hermana salió de la cocina cargando un jarrón el cual dejo en la mesa.

-Hola chicos, ¿y ese bebe? O por fin se han decidido a adoptar, me alegro mucho- Decía muy divertida, mientras Danny y Steve agachaban la mirada algo sonrojados.

-jaja muy graciosa Mary, necesitamos que lo cuides un rato mientras vamos a interrogar al tipo que asesino a sus padres, ¿podrías hacernos ese favor?-

-Claro con mucho gusto, ¿Cómo se llama este lindo niño?- Mary se acercaba a Ian para poder cargarlo, pero el pequeño se aferró al rubio con fuerza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Ian, no pasa nada cariño mary te cuidara un ratito en cuanto nos desocupemos vendré por ti lo prometo- le daba un fuerte abrazo y se lo pasaba a la chica para que pudiera cargarlo. -regresare pronto ok-decía mientras besaba su frente.

-cuídense- mary grito mientras veía como los chicos se iban en el camaro.

Steve estaba preocupado por su compañero lo conocía muy bien y sabía que dejar a ian había sido algo duro para él. -Danno por favor no te encariñes con el niño sabes que no estará mucho tiempo con nosotros cuando aparezcan algunos parientes cercanos se los tendremos que dar- Danny no respondió sabía muy bien que Steve tenía razón que pronto tendría que dar al niño a sus familiares pero él no podía evitar ponerse triste al dejarlo, aunque solo había estado unas pocas horas con el pequeño se había encariñado mucho con él. Permanecieron todo el viaje en silencio hasta llegar al hotel.

Iban subiendo al piso donde se encontraba la habitación del sospechoso cundo lo vieron salir de ella.

-5-0 deténgase-Gritaba el comandante, Andrew al verlos se hecho acorrer sacando una pistola mientras les disparaba,-¿Qué parte no entienden de deténgase? ¿Es que hablamos en chino?- Decía un enojado Danny mientras corría detrás de su jefe.

El sospecho se metió a un callejón, Steve tomo un atajo para poder sorprenderlo por el otro lado del callejón, se escondió detrás de unas cajas y espero aquel el tipo estuviera más cerca y cuando vio que se aproximaba salto sobre el estampándolo en la pared, Andrew trato de zafarse del agarre del SEAL y le dio un golpe en la cara con su codo, Steve quedo aturdido y soltó al tipo que aprovecho para empezar a correr pero el moreno no iba a dejar que se escapara tan fácilmente así que volvió a derribarlo, saco su arma y le apunto. Sin embargo el sospechoso consiguió quitársela y ahora él era quien le apuntaba.

-suelta el arma ahora!- grito Danny pero el tipo en un rápido movimiento le disparo al SEAL en el abdomen, al mismo tiempo el rubio le disparo al sospechoso que cayó al suelo.

El detective se acerco corriendo para estar al lado de su compañero, mientras llamaba a una ambulancia.

-Steve, Steve tranquilo quédate conmigo ok ya viene la ambulancia-decía un preocupado danny las lagrimas se hacían notorias en sus hermosos ojos azules, -babe no me hagas esto tienes que aguantar ya no tarda en llegar la ayuda- Steve quería permanecer despierto pero sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse poco a poco y la voz de su amigo se escuchaba cada vez más lejana hasta que ya no pudo escuchar nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve empezaba a despertarse y poco a poco abría los ojos, se sentía algo mareado su abdomen le dolia mucho, voltio a un lado y vio que en una de las sillas se encontraba danny parecía que dormía aunque se notaba algo incómodo por la posición en la que se encontraba, trato de incorporarse un poco sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su compañero pero este al instante se percato de que se quería sentar y abrió los ojos.

-¿qué cres que estás haciendo?- decía mientras intentaba hacer que Steve volviera a acostarse en la cama.

-Solo trataba de sentarme, perdón no quería despertarte-

-creo que si te tienes que disculpar pero no por despertarme, sino por ser tan estúpido Mcgarrett es que siempre te tienes que hacer el héroe, ninguna vez en tu maldita vida vas a esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos, o no pero que estoy diciendo si eres un SUPER SEAL que no necesita la ayuda de nadie- decía un enfurecido Danny a todo velocidad moviendo sus manos en cada frase.

Steve sabia que el rubio no estaba realmente enojado sino mas bien muy preocupado por el, aunque eso nunca se lo iba a decir pero podía verlo en sus ojos toda la angustia que sentía en esos momentos.

-Eh eh Danno respira, estoy bien ok no me paso nada grave- afirmaba mientras inconscientemente colocaba su mano sobre la de Danny, esto hizo que el rubio se calmara.

-babe es que no quiero que nada malo te pase pero parece que tú te empeñas siempre en hacer las cosas más arriesgadas- los dos se habían que dando viendo a los ojos, la sensación de sus miradas y de sus manos unidas hacia que despertaran en ellos sentimientos desconocidos que eran muy agradables pero a la vez tenían algo de miedo y de pronto el detective rompió ese momento agachando la mirada y retirando su mano.

-voy a llamar a tu hermana para decirle que ya despertaste, ayer le avise lo que sucedió y le dije que si podría cuidar a Ian un tiempo más-comentaba danny sin mirar al moreno a los ojos –también llamare a kono y a Chin-

Danny salió de la habitación cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella unos segundos. _que me esta pasando porque sentí esa agradable sensación_ pero busco la salida fácil a si que se dijo asi mismo que era porque estaba feliz de que su amigo estuviera a salvo no quería ponerse a pensar mas a fondo en lo que sintió haci que saco su móvil y se dispuso a llamar a mary.

-Hey!-

-Hola danny ¿Cómo sigue Steve? ¿Ya despertó?- decía la otra voz preocupada atravez del móvil.

-Si ya tiene un rato que despertó, y está mucho mejor, ¿Cómo se está portando Ian?-

-Muy bien este niño es muy tranquilo, llegaremos en unos momentos al hospital, nos vemos al rato- se despedía mary un poco mas tranquila al saber que su hermano se encontraba mejor.

Cuando danny acabo de llamarles a los demás regreso a la habitación donde se encontraba el SEAL ahí estaba el medico revisándolo.

-En verdad ya me siento mucho mejor así que déjeme ir a mi casa- protestaba Steve.

-lo siento pero se tiene que quedar por lo menos un día más aquí para tenerlo en observación y estar 100% seguros de que esta bien, tiene que estar agradecido que la bala no daño ningún órgano, mañana podrá irse a su casa- comentaba el médico, Steve observaba a su amigo pidiéndole que lo ayudara, no hacían falta las palabras entre ellos para entenderse conocían cada uno de sus gestos.

-el medico tiene razón Steve tienes que quedarte aquí solo es un día no te va a pasar nada por tener un descanso- danny le dedico una sonrisa y Steve no alego más y se acostó de nuevo en su cama.

-por la mañana vendré a darle de alta, con su permiso me tengo que retirar- decía el medico mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Qué a pasado con Andrew?-quiso saber de pronto Steve, tenía la esperanza que lo hubieran atrapado sus compañeros.

-Está en prisión Chin y Kono han hablado con el y a confesado que el fue el que asesino a los padres de Ian al parecer fue a su casa a exigirle una importante suma de dinero que Kevin le había pedido prestado pero este no tenía como pagarle asi que en un arranque de ira les disparo-

De repente se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y detrás de ella se asomaba mary -¿podemos pasar?- la chica cargaba al pequeño Ian que al ver a Danny se le ilumino la carita y alzaba sus bracitos para irse con el rubio.

-Ian te a extraño mucho danny- decía mary mientras le daba al pequeño.

-perdóname babe por no poder a ver pasado por ti antes pero aquí el loco ninja tubo que comportarse como héroe- Ian reía mientras observaba como la mano del detective se movía muy rápidamente.

Al poco rato llego los integrantes que faltaban de su Ohana, todos platicaban muy alegremente, Steve se sentía muy feliz de contar con ellos en los buenos y en los malos momentos.

Al dia siguiente Danny e Ian llegaron muy temprano para recoger a Steve pues lo darían de alta al termina de revisarlo para comprobar de que todo estaba bien, el medico les dijo que todo estaba muy bien que se podía ir pero que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo.

-pasaste la noche en tu departamento con Ian-preguntaba Steve ya en su casa mientras se sentaba en su sillón, algo adolorido aun.

-si ¿dónde mas?-

-no es bueno que Ian este ahí danno tu apartamento es demasiado pequeño para que vivas ahí con un niño, si…si…quieres...puedes quedarte aquí mientras encuentran a sus familiares-decía steve nervioso por lo que pudiera pensar su amigo de su propuesta.-Ian y tu pueden dormir en el cuarto que esta frente al mío-

Danny lo pensó un momento.

-Aunque en otra ocasión te hubiera dicho que ya intentamos una vez vivir juntos y no funciono- vio cómo su jefe se puso triste ante su comentario así que se apresuró a seguir hablando-pero esta vez creo que tienes razón yo también pienso que mi apartamento no es bueno para estar con Ian, asi que acepto vivir aquí un tiempo-steve sintió mucha felicidad al saber que de nuevo viviría con su compañero, así danny se fue a su departamento a recoger algunas cosas necesarias para mudarse con el SEAL mientras este se dedicó a arreglar la habitación que ocuparía su compañero.


End file.
